Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells.
The arrays may comprise gated devices which are utilized as the memory cells, and/or may comprise gated devices which are utilized as select devices for accessing individual memory cells. Example gated devices are transistors and thyristors.
A memory array may comprise rows of gated devices, and may comprise gatelines along each of the rows. The individual gatelines may extend the entire lengths of the individual rows, and comprise electrical gates for gating the gated devices. The gatelines are connected to other circuitry external of the memory array, and such other circuitry may be utilized to control current flow through the gatelines during operation of the memory array.
Difficulties may be encountered in forming electrical contacts to the gatelines for interconnecting the gatelines to the circuitry external of the memory array. It would be desirable to develop new methods for forming electrical contacts to gatelines.